My Little Pony
Summary of Ponies My Little Pony is a brand of toy ponies marketed primarily to girls and produced by the toy manufacturer Hasbro. These ponies can be identified by their colorful bodies and manes, and typically a unique symbol or series of symbols on one or both sides of their haunches. Accordingly, the ponies are named after the symbols on their haunches. Following the related My Pretty Pony toy, introduced in 1981, My Little Pony was launched in 1983. The line became popular during the 1980s. The original toy line ran from 1983 to 1995 (1992 in the U.S.) and inspired animated specials, including an animated feature length movie and three animated television series. For more information about My Little Pony, visit here or here. Appearances in MAD 'Opening Scene' Pinkie Pie appears in the Season 3 opening scene skipping through the end. 'Season 2' *[[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 2 (28)']] Super 80's: The Care Bears were riding on the ponies. *[[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Episode 6 (32)']] Cowboys & Alien Force: The ponies from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic appeared and attacked the town. Also, Ella Swenson (Cowboys & Aliens) turned out to be Applejack in disguise. *'Episode 6 (32)' ThunderLOLcats: Rainbow Dash makes a cameo as one of the internet memes attacking the fort of Thundera. She could represent the "Bronies". *[[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'Episode 19 (45)']] My Little War Horse: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic gets spoofed along with War Horse. *[[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Episode 25 (51)']] My Little PWNY: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic gets spoofed in the ad. 'Season 3' *[[Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest|'Episode 10 (62)']] CelebMD: The old lady has a picture of Twilight Sparkle on her wall. Bryan and his mother also have a picture of a pony, that bears resemblance to Princess Celestia. *[[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro|'Episode 11 (63)']] Adjustment Burro: Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) falls in love with Twilight Sparkle in a movie trailer spoof of the Adjustment Bureau. [[Season 4|'Season 4']] *'Episode 1 (79) Rainbow Dash & Bernstein': Rainbow Dash gets spoofed along with Crash & Bernstein. *'Episode 9 (87)' MADvent Calendar: The announcer says that the new My Little Pony ''movie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) sees ponies as girls, while movie producers see ponies as cash cows. Trivia *Tara Strong reprises her role as Twilight Sparkle in 'My Little War Horse, '''Adjustment Burro, and My Little PWNY. *My Little Pony was mentioned 2 times in Episode 32, with one in Cowboys & Alien Force and ThunderLOLcats *Originally, a pegasus pony named Derpy Hooves / Ditzy Doo, who is prominent in the fandom, was supposed to make an appearance in the ThunderLOLcats sketch, but was cut for reasons unknown. Gallery Images (15).jpg|Mane 6 Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle|link=Twilight Sparkle Canterlot_Castle_Applejack_2.png|Applejack|link=Applejack Canterlot_Castle_Rainbow_Dash_3.png|Rainbow Dash|link=Rainbow Dash PinkiePieHiRes.png|Pinkie Pie|link=Pinkie Pie FluttershyHiRes.png|Fluttershy|link=Fluttershy Rarity.png|Rarity|link=Rarity 2734933-512911_spike_large.png|Spike Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo Sweetie Belle.png|Sweetie Belle babs_seed_by_luckysmores-d5lvp0h.png|Babs Seed Princess_celestia_by_blackm3sh-d3fykd8.png|Princess Celestia Discord.png|Discord Princess Luna.png|Princess Luna My-Little-Pony-Friendship-is-Magic Comicon-poster.png|All Characters in the Show (Includes Antagonists) 250px-My_Little_Pony_Friendship_Is_Magic_logo_-_2017.svg.png|Current logo as of 2017. Category:Characters Category:Movie Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Spoofs Category:Jack